Blood Moon
by nightmareking
Summary: Fixed my mistake...hopefully. AU, rated for future chapters, loosely based on the SVTFOE episode and requested by warhaven22
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I'm here with another new story requested by warhaven22. Loosely based off of the Blood Moon Ball episode in SVTFOE, some minor character bashing and a few other things. All next week I will be trying to work on new stories as well as continue my other stories. Probability of AU is high, so keep that in mind. First chapter is going to be a tad on the slow side, and OOC…enjoy?**

The students of U.A. High walked through the main gates and towards the school, some talking with one another while others walked in silence. Izuku Midoriya walked through the gate and stumbled forward. Looking back, he saw his three childhood friends Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou and Tsuyu Asui standing behind him, smirks crossing their lips, "Ha, ha, you three are hilarious," the three walked up to him and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "And why am I being the target this morning?"

"What? We need a reason?" Kyoka smiled and walked up to him, "We're just making sure you don't get into trouble," Izuku arched a brow as Kyoka shook her head, "You and Bakugou looked like you were ready to kill each other yesterday,"

Izuku rubbed the back of his head as Tsuyu stepped closer to her green-haired friend, "Your mother asked us where you were when we got home…where were you when school let out yesterday?"

"Izuku, your mother questioned us when we got home yesterday and-"

"I went to the park…when I got home, my mom lectured me to no end and I'm grounded for the rest of the week and all of next week," the three looked at him and Izuku sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, wasn't fun, but it was-"

"Worth it?" Momo sighed and scratched the side of her head, "What did he do yesterday? Why were you ready to kill him this time?" Izuku looked at her with wide eyes before he slowly looked away, "Izuku?"

"I refuse to speak without my lawyer, so…yeah. Get Auntie Beru and Uncle Ganma here and then-"

"My parent aren't your lawyers…you don't even have a lawyer," Tsuyu groaned and shook her head, "Just tell us what Bakugou said that angered you so much yesterday," Izuku ignored her and Tsuyu sighed, "Or we can just call Auntie Inko and-"

"He just pissed me off…nothing bad," before anyone could continue the conversation, the bell ringing caught their attention and Izuku began walking away from the three, "Well…we uh…we better get to class before Mr. Aizawa decides to give us all detention," Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka watched as Izuku walked towards the school, leaving the three confused.

The students sat at their desks, focusing on the work in front of them. Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo looked back at Izuku in confusion before the sound of their teacher's voice caught their attention, "Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jirou, focus on your own work," the three looked up and saw their teacher, Shouta Aizawa staring at them before they nodded and looked down at their work.

The bell rang and the students stood up and walked out of the classrooms. Katsuki Bakugou looked around and spotted Izuku walking down the hall. The hotheaded blond narrowed his eyes before walking up to Izuku. Grabbing him by the arm, he spun him around and narrowed his eyes, "Deku you idiot! Because of you, I got grounded for the week an-"

"And so did I, so don't feel bad," Izuku sighed and broke free from Katsuki's grasp, "And it's your own damn fault, Bakugou. You know-"

"What's going on?" the bubbly brunette, Ochako Uraraka walked over to the two and stood next to Katsuki before looking at Izuku and shook her head, "Leave him be, Katsuki. You don't want to get into any more trouble," Katsuki glared at Izuku for a moment with narrowed eyes before he turned and he and Ochako walked away.

Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka watched from the end of the hall and watched as Izuku shrugged his shoulders and walked in the opposite direction. Kyoka sighed and shook her head before crossing her arms, "This is going to be a long week,"

"I agree," Momo took a deep breath and slightly frowned, "What did Bakugou say to him yesterday that angered Izuku so much?" the two looked at Tsuyu and saw her taking her phone out and began dialing a number, "Tsu?"

Tsuyu held the phone up to her ear and waited for a moment, "Auntie Inko?" Momo and Kyoka looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Tsuyu, "We know that Izuku is grounded until next week, but the school is having dance this Friday and…we were hoping Izuku could go to have some fun an-"

"_Tsuyu, Izuku is grounded for his involvement in that fight yesterday, and I don't think it'll be a good idea if-_"

Momo took the phone from the green-haired teen and held it up to her ear, "Auntie Inko, Kyoka, Tsu and I will be there with him, and he won't get into a fight with us there,"

Momo heard Inko sigh on the other end of the phone, "_Momo, I'm sure you girls can keep him out of trouble, but the point is he got into a fight yesterday and I just can't overlook that. What kind of mother would I be if I ground him and then let him go to school functions?_"

Kyoka sighed before taking phone from Momo and held it against her ear, "Auntie In-"

"_Kyoka, like I told Momo, I'm sure you girls can keep Izuku out of trouble, but what kind of mother would I be if I allowed him to attend school functions after just grounding him?_"

Kyoka took a deep breath and shook her head, "_But, if you girls want, you're more than welcomed to come over on Friday…if you're not going to the dance without Izuku,_" the three looked at each other in confusion and Inko spoke once again, "_If you want to, that is. If you'd rather go to the dance, then that's fine, but Izuku is-_"

"We'll come by, Auntie Inko," Kyoka said before ending the call and handed the phone back to Tsuyu, "So…we're going to go to Izuku's house on Friday and-"

"That's better than going to the dance and have Bakugou act like a jerk all night," the sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the halls and Momo took a deep breath and shook her head before she began walking down the hall, "Well, I'll see you two later," Tsuyu and Kyoka nodded before they turned and walked in the opposite direction.

**I know this first chapter is a tad slow and contains some OOC, but things will start to pick up soon and since my small break is nearing the end, I decided to get this out today. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warhaven22: Good to know.**

**Enjoy the second chapter and a slight time skip is in play.**

Izuku sat on the couch in the living room, a bored expression crossing his face when he heard the front door open and close and footsteps climbing the stairs. Looking back, he saw Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka walking up the stairs. Confused, Izuku stood up and walked over to his friends, "What are you guys doing here? I figured you would be at the-"

"We called your mother and she invited us over," Momo answered and stepped past him, "At first, we tried to convince her to allow you to go to the dance, but it was a losing argument,"

"So after a while, she invited us over and here we are," Kyoka smiled, stepping past Izuku and Izuku looked back in confusion as Tsuyu stepped past him and joined their friends on the couch.

Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Okay, but why would you three want to do that?" the three looked at him and Izuku frowned, "Why would you want to come here instead of going-"

"If we had gone to the dance, Bakugou would've been a total jerk, so we tried to convince your mother to let you go to no avail, but she invited us over," Tsuyu answered and shrugged her shoulders, "And here we are,"

"And Aunties Beru, Mika and Yuzu and Uncles Ganma, Kyotoku and Shinji are okay with this?"

"They agreed to this," Kyoka answered and Izuku arched a brow, "And we'll be staying for the weekend…so…yeah," Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head before he walked into the living room and sat on the chair.

The four teens sat in the living room in silence, junk food scattered across the table. Izuku looked up and saw his friends panting with sweat running down their faces. Taking a deep breath, Izuku stood up and turned the TV off, "Izuku?" Tsuyu looked up in confusion.

"Let's go outside and get some fresh air," the three took deep breaths and nodded before standing up and the four of them walked out of the living room and down the stairs and out the front door.

The four walked down the street, a calm breeze blowing past them. Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu looked up at the night sky and their eyes widened at the full, red moon before looking at each other. The three looked at each other before looking back at Izuku and Momo cleared her throat. Izuku looked back in confusion, "Huh? What's wrong?"

"Look up," Izuku hummed and looked up in confusion, "It's the Blood Moon," Izuku looked back and arched a brow, "Don't you know the legend of the Blood Moon?" Izuku hummed and shook his head.

Kyoka sighed and shook her head as she took her phone out of her pocket and Izuku watched as she ran her fingers across the screen. Music poured from the phone's speaker and Kyoka looked up, a smirk painted across her lips, "Now…how about you repay us,"

"Repay? For wh-"

"We missed the dance so we can keep you company," Tsuyu answered with a blank expression crossing her face, "True, we said that Bakugou would act like…well Bakugou, but you said we didn't have to miss the dance to keep you company, so the very least you can do is dance with us at least once."

Izuku looked at the three in confusion before shaking his head, "Um…o…kay, but wouldn't it make more sense if we did this, oh I don't know, somewhere not so public?" the three looked at him and Izuku sighed and stepped closer to them.

Izuku danced with the three as music continued to pour out of the speaker from Kyoka's phone. The song soon stopped and Izuku looked at the three in confusion before shaking his head, "So…why couldn't this wait until we get back to the apartment?" the three ignored him as Kyoka put her phone away and they began dragging him down the street.

**Sorry for the length, but things will be picking up soon…enjoy**


End file.
